


2019.06.21.changkyun

by hyungwons_overbite



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Angst, Death, Devils, F/M, Hell, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwons_overbite/pseuds/hyungwons_overbite
Summary: I.M the Devil AU vibes





	2019.06.21.changkyun

Your back was aching as your eyes slowly opened and you took in your surroundings. Everything was dark; black asphalt flooring consumed by black walls that seemed to be oozing a sticky black substance. You sat up slowly, propping yourself up with your hands on the floor behind you. You rubbed your eyes as they got adjusted to the dim orange lighting that was spilling in from the outline of the massive Victorian style double doors ahead of you.

How the hell did you get here? And where the hell is “here?” A pounding in your head increased as you scoured your brain for your last memories. You faintly recalled sitting with your sister somewhere… in her room? Maybe in a car? You looked around the room one last time hoping maybe she was here with you in this sea of nothingness and confusion, but no luck. You were alone.

Pulling yourself to your feet, you realized the dull ache in your back and head was evenly distributed throughout your entire body. Why were you in so much pain? You walked slowly towards the doors and you swore you felt the temperature rise dramatically. You reached out to place the palm of your hand on the mahogany and it was definitely several degrees warmer on the other side. Despite your logic telling you to do anything but walk through this door, a familiar pull in your chest took hold of your actions and your hands were suddenly pushing it open, flooding your body with the heat and light of colossal flames.

As you passed through the doorway, it opened into a seemingly endless pathway, charred by the fires framing either side of you. Although you were surrounded by flames, you felt an icy and insatiable emptiness deep inside of you that caused shivers to run down your spine. Looking back over your shoulder, you definitely did not want to stay in the sticky dark room, so your only choice was to put one foot in front of the other and figure out where this path would lead you.

You hadn’t been walking long when you noticed another being crouched in the distance right in the center of the path. He was wearing a black leather jumpsuit with a wide open collar, exposing a pale chest adorned with several silver chains. Fiery tufts of orange hair fell over his forehead into his icy blue eyes. The lower half of his face was covered in a black leather mask caging back two rows of sharp fangs.

As you neared this strangely intimidating creature that you weren’t even sure was human, he stood slowly and spoke, “State your name and your business with the king.”

The king? Was this guy serious?! You contemplated your answer before replying in a tone that exposed your confusion, “I – I don’t know, I’m really not even sure how I got here. What do you mean by ‘the king?’ And who are you?”

The creature snarled and even behind the mask you could see those rows of fangs that ignited a fear inside of you that was stronger than you’d ever felt.

Suddenly a deep and unfamiliar voice manifested from somewhere within the flames, “Back down, Jooheon. Easy, boy.”

The flames behind Jooheon began to subside and you saw where the voice was coming from. An ornate throne that seemed to be made of reconstructed human remains came into view as the flames disappeared from the center of the path. The foundation was an intricate design of skeletal bones upholstered with leathery skin and decorated with a flamboyant pattern of human skulls. A guard stood on either side of the elaborately morbid display. One was about six feet tall with a lanky build, while the other was short and muscular, both dressed in leather jumpsuits and chains similar to Jooheon’s and just as wickedly statuesque. They stood peering down at you condescendingly, each with an eyebrow raised giving off the vibe that they would tear the flesh from your bones in the blink of an eye.

But the voice hadn’t come from either of these unsightly characters, no. The voice was deep and sultry and resonated somewhere far inside your rib cage. It spoke again as a fourth dark creature manifested straight out of the flames, this one even more morbidly beautiful than the others. He was shorter, with ashy brown hair and a piercing through his left eyebrow. The sharp angles of his face were accented by the shadows being cast from the flames that seemed to dance around his façade. His jumpsuit was cinched at the waist and a deep V neck revealed a black choker accenting his graceful collarbone.

Taken aback by his devilishly handsome appearance, you were almost breathless, yet you managed to squeak out a meek question, “Where am I? Who… who are you?”

His response was deep and sudden laughter.

“You really don’t know, darling?” Each time his voice passed through you, a broken emptiness tingled through every fiber of your being. You couldn’t quite locate the exact feeling, and you’d never before felt these vast levels of addicting depression. Your silence was answer enough for him because he continued. “Why, sweetheart, you’re dead. Welcome to hell. I.M the Devil, at your service.” He fell into a graceful bow as an official welcome to the underworld, but you could barely wrap your head around the news he had just delivered.

You’re dead.

Dead.

You are dead.

You kept replaying his words in your head as it all came back to you. You had been sitting in a car with your sister. It was raining and the two of you were on your way home. The two of you were laughing and being a little too reckless when you lost control. The sights and sounds of the crash flooded the visions of your memory and your head throbbed again. The cry of the tires on the pavement, the smash of the shattering glass, the terrified screams of your sister, the squish and crunch of your body being crushed at 100 mph, and then silence. Dead on impact. That’s how you ended up here. You. Are. Dead.

I.M watched you struggle with this realization and began to make his way down the stairs to take you in from a closer view. You couldn’t help but notice the way his charcoal colored locks moved as gracefully as the flames around you with each step. You locked eyes and saw that his deep black pupils had a fiery glow hidden deep within them. You bit your lip unable to move as he extended a hand towards you. Despite seemingly being made of hellfire, his touch left an icy burn across your skin. He slowly grazed his fingertips across your cheek, finally finding their resting place on your lips. Without breaking the hypnotic stare into your soul he let out a breathy, “Leave us” and the three minions dissipated into the flames.

The moment the other three were gone you realized you had been holding your breath for he past few moments. Breathing in again, your head was swimming and your knees buckled. This man – the Devil – had an immediate hold on you and you were rendered absolutely powerless.

“What happens now?” Your voice was barely a whisper.

He leaned in so close that you could feel his breath upon your ear. “I’m the King of Hell, baby. Hold on tight because you’re in for one hell of a ride.”

**Author's Note:**

> hyungwons-overbite.tumblr.com


End file.
